I Don't Know Why
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Poetry, beginning with a poem from Edd to Eddy. Romantic slash. Ed's Blessing - aka ch. 3 - now up! -COMPLETE!-
1. I Don't Know Why

Disclaimer – I don't own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  Rated PG-13 just 'cause its slash and I don't want to be accused of corrupting the kiddies.  There's really nothing bad in it at all.

Enjoy.  Peace, all.

* * *

I Don't Know Why

by Eddward, to Eddy

I don't know why I let you do what you do to me

I don't know why you're the one who gets through to me

I don't know why I always let you win

I know to me it feels like some sort of sin

* * *

I wish I knew just what I wanted to say

I wish telling you the truth wouldn't ruin your day

I wish I didn't have to hold back

And God I wish I didn't always feel like that

* * *

I think I am the one who knows you best

I think I am the one who knows I'm blessed

I think I am the one who always sees

Just what it is that you can really be

* * *

I don't know why you walk all over me

I don't know why you can't just let me be

I don't know why I always stumble and fall

I don't know why God didn't choose to make you tall

* * *

But I do know that I'm in love with you

And I also know that this love just won't do

You'll never see the way I look at you

You'll only look at me and see a fool

* * *

But you let me stand right by your side

When your plans fail I'm the one who saves your hide

So though this love is only from me to you

The true truth is my love

                                  It'll do


	2. Back

Disclaimer – I don't own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy.  However, the poem itself is mine.  Rated PG-13 for slash and some light 'adult' situations and language.

Special thanks to Sara2000 for suggesting I continue where Double D's poem left off.  Without that push, I might never have written this, and I rather like it.

Well, enjoy.  Peace, all.

***

Eddy's Response

Back

by Eddy

I saw your heart laid out on your desk the other day

I'm sure if you'd known I was there you would've put it away

But I snooped cuz that's what I do

And I do what I do to get close to you

***

I'm sure you're feeling like you've been exposed

Like you'll only get hurt because my heart's always been closed

And I can see in your eyes that you want to run away

But what will that do, Edd, we see each other every day

***

And if you're thinking of leaving I'd have to hold you back

And if you tell me you're my friend forever I'll hold you to that

Because you can't get out just 'cause you think we're on the wrong track

There's no going back

***

I was wondering which of us would be the one to say the words

But now that they've been said it seems nothing else is heard

Who knew you'd be the one to get me on my knees

Begging you, I'm begging you, but still not saying 'please'

***

You've got me all tied up in knots

For someone free I feel so caught

And look, now I'm lashing out at you

Look at what you made me do

***

And if you're thinking of running I'd have to tie you down

Because you're not leaving me alone in this hole in the ground

You can't leave just because you're afraid to crack

There's no turning back

***

You're listening to Ed rant about his buttered toast

I'm looking at you wondering if you're who I want the most

Then _she_ walks by and I expect the both of us to fall

But I'm still looking at you and I can't see Nazz at all

***

Your eyes are still on mine, I wonder when they got so bright

I also wonder if it's wrong for me to ask you to stay the night

I know this isn't right, I've heard all my life it's wrong

So why is it when I touch you I feel that I belong?

***

You're crawling into my bed and I know I see a blush

I wonder what it would be like just to have one little touch

I can't help it, I have to kiss you

And when I do

                   It eases all the bad I've ever been through

***

So if you're thinking of going I'd have to go along

'Cause I'm not the one in this relationship who's strong

And though I'd never say it without some wise-ass crack

The true truth is Edd

                   I love you back


	3. When They're Happy

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. Rated PG-13 for slash and some light kissing.

Author's Note - I didn't feel right, leaving this as a two-chapter poem. The Eds are three, not two (as Ed discovered in one memorable episode), and this is my interpretation of the 'lovable oaf' and his opinion of the relationship described in the first two chapters. This is dedicated to darthelwig, who is Ed to my Edd, and who might even love him a bit more than I do.

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

-------

Ed's Blessing

When They're Happy

by Ed

They do not think that I am smart

And in this they may be right

But I remember how it was

When all Edd and Eddy did was fight

-------

Bickering over stupid things

Arguing for no reason

Things are really different now

We've started a new season

-------

They kiss behind the houses

They kiss when I'm not looking

They kiss in secret and in shadow

They kiss when they're not touching, only looking

-------

Sarah thinks I should be mad

But uh-uh, I am glad

'Cause I'm happy when they're happy

Even if they're kinda sappy

-------

Eddy still gets mad a lot

He'll never really change

But he's nicer to Edd now

It's really kinda strange

-------

Edd still talks all funny

He's always been too bright

But he's trying to be looser

To not always do what's firm and right

-------

So they've changed a lot you see

And they think that I don't know

But even though they won't tell me

Doesn't mean unnoticed they will go

-------

They both think I would be disgusted

But uh-uh, I can be trusted

'Cause I'm happy when they're happy

Even if it's kinda sappy

-------

They don't talk about it

They don't want to get caught

But I know what they don't-

It's easy to see they love a lot

-------

So yes, I am alone

And I have no one for me

But it don't matter any

I'm still happy, as you see

-------

'Cause I'm happy when they're happy

Even if it's all so sappy

'Cause I love both the little dickens

And I – oh, look! Chickens!


End file.
